


The Light In Our Eyes

by Whimzy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, RoseGarden, There may or may not be angst lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whimzy/pseuds/Whimzy
Summary: After Salem was defeated, Ozpin had split apart from Oscar, finally allowed to rest. Ruby and her friends all had plans of what they were going to do after Salem's defeat, except for Ruby and Oscar. Ruby had absolutely no idea on what to do, still wanting to be a huntress. Oscar had wanted to head back home, but decided to travel the world of Remnant a bit more. Ruby, wanting to see more action, decides to tag along with him, as the two set across Remnant.
Relationships: Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. The Small Things Matter Sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! If you're reading this, welcome! Whether you ship it or not, I do hope your day is a good one! :D

A dark night engulfed the sky, as clouds of white drifted through the wind. The moon, was surprisingly no longer shattered. It baffled Oscar that the God Of Darkness decided to accept such a silly request. Oscar chuckles, and smiles, wishing that Ozpin was here to comment on it.

Oscar stands up, getting out of his chair on the near end of the deck, and walks off. It had been 2 years since he joined everyone on their journey to save the world. As cliche as it sounds, they did in fact "save the world." Oscar steps towards the railing, looking out at the distant moon. For nearly 16 years of his life, the moon had been shattered. He had always wondered how the moon would look like in the sky. He had spent countless nights at his farm, sneaking out into a nearby tree and lying under it, stargazing, and sometimes falling asleep. Of course, sneaking out would come at a cost, usually with his Aunt dumping a bucket of cold water in his face to wake him up.

Still, despite saving the world... Oscar didn't know what to do...

When he first joined, he wanted to leave. He was scared, and just wanted to go home...

But after two years of fighting Grimm and doing near-suicidal things, he didn't know what normal was for everyone else...

But he might have an idea... only time will tell if it's right...

"Oscar!"

Oscar turns around, seeing Ruby walking towards him. Surprisingly, Ruby had a somewhat larger cloak, nearly covering her entirely. She looked like a fairy tale character, walking towards him with a plate of cookies, munching and bopping her head side to side.

"They have all sorts of cookies! I only grabbed chocolate chips because there was a lot!" She spoke, or at least that what Oscar could decipher at least.

Oscar chuckles. "I think you'd wanna swallow first Ruby, before you choke..."

Ruby swallows the cookie, wiping her mouth, and laughing awkwardly.

"Ah! Sorry! I just... thought it'd just be nice to let you know." She apologized, rubbing the back of her neck.

Oscar smiles. "I'll keep that in mind. Although, I didn't think you'd get a whole plate of cookies..."

Oscar looks at her, who tosses another cookie into her mouth. He then looks at the plate, which happened to be stacked with cookies, at least 24 of them.

"And surprisingly... you're gonna eat them all..."

Ruby points her finger at Oscar, frowning.

"Listen here, farm boy! I just love cookies... It's that simple! Everyone makes it sound like I'm not human!"

Oscar smiles. "Umm... w-well... I think it's best if I leave that unanswered..."

Ruby frowns. "Why!? Are you hiding something from me?!"

Oscar laughs awkwardly. "I don't think Yang would appreciate it..."

Ruby groans. "OF COURSE IT'S MY SISTER! She always makes fun of me..."

Oscar smiles, and looks at the Moon. Ruby, pops up next to him, before gasping and looking at the Moon.

"I forgot that the moon was fixed! Oh my gosh, it looks beautiful!"

Oscar chuckles. "Yeah, it's really nice to see it fixed. Oh, hey Ruby?"

Ruby stops munching on a cookie, looking at Oscar. "Yesh?"

Oscar snickers, and shakes his head. "Why exactly did you ask for the moon to be fixed?"

Ruby's face turns slightly red, as she scratches her head, laughing.

"W-well... I-I just thought it'd look cool! Y-yeah!"

Oscar smiles. "Well... I just wanted to thank you."

The red on Ruby's face quickly fades, as she looks at Oscar confused.

"Thank... me?" She asks, tilting her head.

Oscar nods. "Y-yeah. I always wondered what the moon would look like, and to be honest... I've been wishing for it to be fixed... most of my life actually. So yeah... thanks for wishing for that I guess..."

Ruby was shocked. She wasn't expecting a "thank you" at all, MUCH LESS FROM OSCAR! Oscar had always had manners, but she never expected a "thank you" from him for something so... small. It surprised her, and it made her heart skip a beat.

She shakes out of her trance, and smiles. "No problem Oscar!"

Ruby looks off towards the moon, and sit's down in the cushioned chair, looking at the stars, and the moon. Ruby remembered exactly why she had wished for it, though she couldn't tell Oscar at all, since it involved him. Sure, it's a silly thing for a huntress like herself, but she couldn't help but overhear him...

And she remembers every bit of it...

#### 2 Years Ago, at Brunswick Farm

Oscar places a piece of firewood in the fireplace, as Maria flips through the entry journals.

"Oscar, was it?"

Oscar looks at Maria, nodding.

"Y-yeah... that's me." He replies, tossing another piece of wood into the fireplace.

Maria nods. "Hm... I'm curious Oscar, do you actually wanna hear a bedtime story?"

Oscar frowns. "I know I look young... but I didn't know I looked that young..."

Maria chuckles. "I'm just messing with you. What exactly are you hoping for in this battle? With saving the world and bringing the gods back?"

Oscar takes a seat on the floor in front of Maria, scratching his head. Normally, he would answer with "I just want a normal life again" but he's been fighting for quite some time now, and even made some friends. He's come to the point where he doesn't even know the normal he used to reside in, before becoming a huntsman.

"Well... I'm not too sure. However, when I saw the God Of Darkness destroy the moon while leaving Remnant, it did bring a little wish I had as a child..."

Maria closes the journal, setting it aside. "A wish...? Why exactly this specific wish?"

Oscar rubs his neck. "I'm not too sure myself, to be honest... It just sparked as soon as I saw it."

Ruby and Weiss walk near the staircase, as Weiss points upstairs.

"I'm gonna go check the upstairs again... just so, there's no other dead people up there..."

Ruby sits at the bottom of the staircase, nodding towards Weiss. Weiss heads up the staircase, as Ruby looks at the front door, hoping her Uncle Qrow doesn't find the bar in the house.

Maria chuckles, causing Ruby to peek her head into the next room, curious on what Maria and Oscar were talking about.

Oscar smiles at Maria. "I u-umm... well... I wanted to see how the moon would look, if it wasn't shattered..."

Maria nods, smiling at Oscar. "Well... I don't think it would be that childish. It's quite the wish actually. But this is all you wish for?"

Oscar nods. "Y-yeah. I used to spend countless nights outside as a little kid, and even a year back too. I would sneak out at night to stargaze, and it scared my aunt multiple times too. I always wanted to see it fixed... and not seeing it through a vision like how Jin showed us... but through my own eyes I guess..."

Ruby's eyes widen. She was surprised that she hadn't thought about that herself. She always liked the moon, since the white glow it gave off always reminded Ruby of her mother's cloak, but she never really wondered how it would look like if it was fixed. She liked how it was, but now that she thought about it, she wanted it to be fixed. Yes, she wanted it to be fixed because it would beautiful, but she also wanted to make Oscar's wish come true too. He had been nervous when he first got here, and their talk in the dojo made her realize that he was scared of the weight put on his shoulders. In all honesty, she longed for a way to relieve him from being afraid. Salem was a force to be reckoned with... and despite them knowing she was immortal, Ruby wasn't scared. What made her heart break was her friends being afraid of her, and the amount of pressure that has been put on them.

She only hoped he could get the easy way out... and probably live the normal life he had told her once about.

Oscar had always intrigued her with his stories about his farm. About his aunt, and the times he spent running off as a child. Ruby herself wasn't sure what a "normal" life was like. She had always wanted to be a hero, a huntress, a savior to those in need, and never thought about a life that everyone else lived. From Oscar's stories, she liked the idea of living a normal life, but she didn't know if she wanted to, or if she had anyone to enjoy a normal life with. Weiss had told her she would go back to Atlas to help the Schnee Dust Company, and to spend time with her mother. Blake and Yang said they would return to Vale to help with the recreation of Beacon, while Jaune said he would tag along. Nora and Ren haven't told her what she'd want to do, except for Nora, who just wanted quality time with Ren, and maybe a couple of pancakes as usual.

All she hoped was to fulfill Oscar's wish, even if it was a tiny one like this...

A couple of footsteps tapped against the staircase, as Ruby turned around, seeing Weiss walk down.

"There's no one else up there... and I think that's a good thing." She said, dusting her dress off. "Why haven't you went into the living room yet?"

Ruby's face flashed a faint red. She didn't want it to seem like she was eavesdropping, but she also didn't want it to seem like she didn't like Oscar or Maria.

"I-I uhh... I was just w-waiting for you?"

Weiss looks at Ruby, squinting, before walking past her.

"Well come on, let's go take a little rest for now."

Ruby and Weiss enter the room, as Oscar and Maria look at them and smile.

"Seems you kids made it back!" Maria said, grabbing the journal next to her.

Oscar smiles. "I guess the trip wasn't very good?"

Ruby shakes her head. "We found food! Or well... beans, but put enough salt on it and it's gonna taste fine!"

Weiss rolls her eyes. "Ever since I asked for something with low salt at the Vytal Festival Tournament, I can't help but feel that all I've been offered to eat had tons of salt!"

Oscar chuckles. "I'm guessing you don't like anything that has some salt in it, huh?"

Weiss frowns. "It's not that I don't like salt, it's just we've only been getting things that need a LOT of salt... which I would like to say, is downright disgusting."

Ruby and Oscar laugh, causing Weiss to huff.

"What?! Is it not normal to dislike salt?!" She said, causing the two to laugh a bit more.

Oscar smiles. "Uhh... no, it's just... you."

"Me?!"

Ruby giggles. "N-no! Not you entirely, but why do you hate salt so much?"

Weiss frowns. "I just dislike it for multiple reasons, but I refuse to name any of them!"

Ruby snickers. "Whatever Ice queen."

"Ruby, I will hurt you, don't make me."

Ruby laughs, as Yang and Blake enter the room. The 4 sit down in front of the fire, as they started sharing tales of Beacon and Vale.

#### A year and a half later, after the defeat of Salem

The God Of Light looked at the group of children in front of him, his arms crossed.

"Even after many years... you still managed to finish your task Ozma."

Oscar looked at Ozpin, who was now his original body, standing beside them. Ozpin, or Ozma turns towards them, smiling.

"I never did doubt you students. And I thank you... all of you, for getting me here. Yes, I do believe seeing me like so would make me seem strange, but I can assure you it's completely normal."

Nora raises her hand, as Ozpin quickly speaks again.

"And no Ms. Valkyrie, I did not sound like this originally."

The God Of Light looks towards Ozma. "Now... I believe it's time for you to rest now, I do believe a well earned rest would live up to your expectations, Ozma?"

Ozma nods. "Yes... I do think it's time."

Ozma/Ozpin's body slowly flashes golden, as he slowly fades away, as golden dust particles fly off. He turns, smiling towards his students, a tear in his eye.

"Do take care. I hope to see you all one day again."

Ozma's body fades into golden particles, reflecting in the moonlight. The particles fly off, shimmering in the moonlight, as the God Of Darkness, and The God Of Light look at each other, nodding.

"Brother, I do believe it is time for us to leave?"

The God Of Darkness frowns. "Why? They have proven themselves worthy of our presence again, why not stay?"

The God Of Light looks amongst the children before him, who all stand tall, courage, and will engulfing them. He smiles, and shakes his head.

"Our presence isn't need brother, I do believe they can take care of themselves... for better, or worse."

The God Of Darkness nods, and walks off. "Then I believe we should be off..."

Oscar looks up at the moon, as Ruby looks towards him. She looks to where he's looking, as the wish he had told Maria about sparked into her mind once more.

"W-wait!" She cried out, as the gods turned around to face her.

"What is it, Silver Eyed warrior?" The God Of Darkness asks.

Ruby rubs her arm. "Can I ask you guys... for something?"

The God Of Light nods. "One thing will be enough... but what will you wish for?"

Ruby smiles. "Can you fix the moon?"

The God Of Darkness looks up, frowning at the sight of the destroyed moon. It had been years since their departure, and he had completely forgotten that he destroyed the moon.

"Ah... that... I guess it was unnecesary for me to do such an immature thing on my way out..."

The God Of Light shakes his head. "Although a deity, you still lack the common sense NOT to destroy things on the way out..."

The God Of Darkness laughs. "It matters little, now it's time to fix it..."

The God Of Darkness lifts his hands towards the moon. A huge tremor erupts, shaking the very world of Remnant, as a huge flash of white blinds everyone. Ruby closes her eyes, before opening them, gasping. The others uncover their eyes, seeing the sight before them.

The moon was finally fixed, the shattered parts no longer floating. A full moon, amidst and far away in the sky. Although it was such a small detail... it changed everything. The sky was now complete, as the light off the moon reflected everywhere. Ruby smiled, before quickly realizing something. She turns towards Oscar, who was staring up at the sky, completely shocked. A smile came across his face, as he pulled his scroll, taking a picture of it. Ruby smiled, and grabbed her scroll and walked towards her friends.

"Guys! Let's take a photo!"

All of them rush towards, as the God Of Darkness and Light were about to leave, Ruby stopped them.

"You guys can take a picture with us too!" She said, her innocence and naivety getting the best of her.

The God Of Darkness and Light look at each other, perplexed, but ultimately giving in. The two gods stood behind the group of children and warriors in front of them.

"Alright! I'll count us down!" Ruby volunteered.

Oscar smiles, and looks at the camera, using his cane to stand up, much like Ozpin.

"Three!"

Nora puts bunny ears behind Ren, who smiles.

"Two!"

Jaune and Weiss pose with their weapons, as Yang wraps an arm around Blake and Penny, smiling widely.

"One!"

The scroll snaps, as the picture is taken, ending their journey so far. The God Of Light and Darkness depart, as the rest of the group look at each other, thinking.

"So... what now?" Blake asks, rubbing her arm.

Oscar shrugs. "I guess... whatever you want now...?"

Qrow nods. "I think it's best if we start by leaving this place..."

The group follows Qrow, as they all walk off into the distance, starting the reconstruction of Remnant once more...

#### Present Time, back on the Ship

Ruby slowly sit's up, somehow in her room. Confused, she takes glances around her room. She remembers everything, being outside on the deck with Oscar, and going through memories of the past 2 years.

"How did I get here? I thought I was on the deck..."

Her face flushes with red, as Oscar comes to mind in a blink of an eye.

_I didn't fall asleep, right?! Oh no- no no no no, Oscar didn't carry me here, did he?! No, NO! Agh! What have I done?! He should've just left me there! Why did he carry me?!_

A knock comes at the door, causing Ruby to yelp. A voice comes through the door, who's was none other than Oscar.

"Ummm... Ruby? Are you okay in there?"

"Y-yeah! I'm alright!" The girl stuttered, flustered and desperately trying to find a way to get rid of it.

"Well.. I'm about to head to the cafe. Do you want anything? Coffee? Maybe some more cookies?"

Ruby frowns, she hops out of her bed, and opens the door. She looks at Oscar, who looks back at her, shocked.

"Ummm... h-hey... Ruby."

Ruby's face was still bright red, as Oscar looked at her, confused.

"Ruby... are you sick? Your face is all red..."

Ruby shakes her head. "N-no, I'm fine."

Oscar looks at her, scratching his head. "Uhhh... are you sure?"

Ruby frowns. "We're going to the cafe, right?"

Oscar nods. "Yeah...? But you still didn't-"

Ruby walks off, as Oscar follows her.

"H-hey wait up! Ruby!"

Ruby continues walking, as the Oscar follows behind her. Only one thing was racing through her mind at the moment. She hated to admit it, but it was the only thing she thought of after spending nearly a month with just him...

She hoped it would stop... but she can't do anything to stop it...

_She was catching feelings for him..._


	2. Serpents Of The Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this so far! 2021 has officially begun, so let's hope for the best people! I'll hold my hope out for you all! :D

Ruby's eyes flutter open, as the light from the ceiling blinds her. She sit's up, stretching, and rubbing her eyes. Oscar had walked Ruby back to her room, and as soon as Ruby entered her room, she flopped onto her bed and knocked out. She had ate dozens upon dozens of cookies, that even other passengers were watching at her in disbelief. Oscar had sat through it, drinking a cup of coffee, and eating a muffin. Ruby sat up, and walked to the bathroom, throwing herself into the shower. Besides all the cookies that she had, there was one thing that was gonna make this day amazing for her...

Or well two... if she counted _you know who._

The Kingdom Of Vale.

But most importantly, Beacon Academy.

Ruby had awaited for them to get to Beacon Academy. Blake, Yang, and Jaune were already at Beacon, and she also wanted to show Oscar around. It had been some time since she had been home as well, so it made her happy that she could return to the city she started her huntress journey at. Oscar, also hasn't been to Vale before. Ruby was prepared to give him a full on tour of Vale, but she especially wanted him to be amazed by Beacon Academy. She had tons of adventure spending her year there, and wanted to tell Oscar about them. Problem was, she wasn't too good with describing the areas, so she couldn't really tell him before. But now that they were on their way to Vale, and Beacon, she could finally tell him stories about her adventures, instead of him telling his time with his aunt.

Ruby smiled at the thought of Oscar being enwrapped in her tales at Beacon. He was always curious about Beacon, since he never was in a Huntsman Academy. 

Ruby steps out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her. She walks towards her baggage, as a knock came from her door.

"Ruby? Are you awake? We're a few minutes away." Oscar

"Yeah! Just changing!" She replied back, setting her cloak by the door.

"Alright. I'll be up on deck waiting for you."

"Alright! I'll be there in a little bit!"

The footsteps become quieter, as Ruby grabs her cloak. She had bought the new cloak after their time at Vacuo, after she went and did a little shopping with Penny. Penny had went back to Atlas, helping her father with Mantle, after it had been damaged tremendously due to Salem. Surprisingly enough, they were fortunate enough to keep Pietro's shop safe.

It had scared Ruby when she saw Penny after they had broadcasted the message...

It scared her...

It felt like Beacon all over again.

But she was okay now.

Watts had hacked into her system during their time in Atlas. Penny, not being able to control herself, had almost attacked everyone. Pietro was able to shut her down for a while... still attempting to figure out the problem with her software. Luckily, he was able to, and brought her back when they were about to leave for Vacuo.

Everyday had been crazy after the Fall Of Beacon. Sometimes, Ruby always thought back to what her Uncle Qrow said when he visited them at Beacon.

"A day out there? Is a week in this place."

And he was right. Despite them not even having a full year of Beacon, they managed to do things that no other Huntsman or Huntress could do.

Ruby took her Crescent Rose and looked at it. A weapon she based off her Uncle's, and had grown with it through her fights. Oscar had asked her how she got that weapon while they were on Amity. She told him she built it with some help from her Uncle, and the reactions Oscar gave always made her smile, even nearly a half year later. Despite him being 2 years younger, Ruby was able to relate very well to Oscar. Sometimes, she'd was more childish than him, and other times, Oscar was more clueless than her. The two shared common ground on certain levels, which made them pretty great friends.

Ruby smiled, and tucks her Crescent Rose behind her back, opening her door, and stepping out. She closed the door, the lock clicking, before heading upstairs. 3 flights of stairs led to the top deck, and Oscar was waiting for her.

To others, it would've been an ordinary cruise.

To Ruby, she found it as a dream.

"Captain! Grimm sighted!"

The ship shakes, causing Ruby to hold onto the stair's railing. Footsteps pounded above her, as crew members rushed to the decks, and below to the cannons.

Ruby hoped it wasn't that sea serpent that Sun had told her about. Ruby, Weiss, Sun, Neptune, and Blake had all went out together for exploration during their time at Vacuo. He had said that he caught Blake, but she refused to say "My hero." Surprisingly, Blake agreed and said it's because Sun is stupid. Ruby was curious on how the grimm fought, but when she heard there was lightning that the monster could release, she got a little more nervous about fighting it.

She had Oscar to rely on, so she wasn't too nervous about fighting it since she didn't have to fight alone...

She just hoped that she and him were enough to take it on.

Ruby rushed towards the front of the deck, seeing Oscar, who stood with his cane in hand. Ruby rushes next to him, her eyes searching for the Grimm.

"What's going on?" She asked, pulling her scythe out.

Oscar points outwards from them, a few yards ahead.

"The crewmembers saw a creature of Grimm in that direction. I don't think it's a Leviathan, so it's most likely an airborne grimm, or a different Grimm..."

Ruby frowns. "It's not that Serpent Grimm Sun told us about, right?"

Oscar grips his cane tightly. "I hope not..."

The waves in the distance begin crashing against each other. Much to Ruby's luck, a Sea Feilong merges out of the water, screeching. Oscar steps back, flipping his cane, and looking towards Ruby.

"This is gonna be difficult, but I have an idea."

Ruby looks at Oscar confused. "A plan?"

Oscar nods. "We'll try to distract the dragon, or get it stuck in one spot. By then, we should signal the Captain and his crew to fire the cannons."

Oscar looks behind Ruby, who turns around, seeing the Captain.

"Are you two a Huntsman and Huntress?"

Ruby nods. "Yes! We have a plan! We're gonna lead the Grimm into one area and try to get it to stand still so you and your crew can shoot it with the cannons!"

The captain looks at his crew, who nod in agreement.

"Very well! How exactly are you gonna fight it? It's in the water..."

Ruby looks at her Crescent Rose, and loads a ice dust round into her sniper. She fires it at the water, freezing it in place.

"We'll use this as a platform for us. Hopefully it doesn't break..."

Oscar nods, and hops over the railing, as Ruby follows, she continues firing her sniper, freezing the water in front of them. The two sprinted towards the Grimm, who turned towards them, roaring.

"Hey Ruby? How exactly are we gonna be able to get it stuck in one place?" Oscar asks, as the ship rears a few yards behind him.

"Try to distract him from me! I'll try to freeze the ice around him so he won't be able to move!"

Oscar nods, and sprints further up. The Feilong scoots back, as a huge shock charge begins emitting from it's mouth.

"Ruby! Split up!"

"On it!"

The laser beam fires out the Feilong's mouth, as Ruby runs left, shooting at the water by the beast. Oscar flips his cane, and pushes it off the Ice, sending him upwards. The Feilong, attempts to bite him, as Oscar flies above it, landing on it's head. Oscar smacks it on the head a few times, before it begins shaking it's head, causing Oscar to hold on and fly a bit.

"Ruby! I'll try to buy you some time but you have to make it quick!"

"Alright! Be careful!"

Ruby fires a couple of rounds in front of her, freezing the ground as she runs behind the Feilong, shooting bullets and freezing the ice around the Grimm. Oscar's grip loosens, as the Grimm shakes his head, flinging him into the air, . The grimm swings it's head, smacking Oscar down towards the water.

"Oscar!"

Ruby fires a round towards Oscar, freezing the water. He lands on it, as the a huge charge sound erupts. Ruby turns her head towards the grimm, her eyes wide open.

It had begun charging it's attack...

And the beam was right in front of her...

She closes her eyes... waiting for the impact...

Nothing touched her...

She slowly opens her eyes, to see Oscar, who had put his cane towards the ground, creating the green bubble he had talked about a while back. He turns around, and smiles at her.

"Glad your safe."

Words to remember...

The beam continues to press against the bubble, as Oscar points towards the ship.

"I have the Grimm stuck. It's gonna keep firing it's beam at the bubble, so I need you to use your semblance and tell them to fire!"

Ruby looks behind her towards the ship, then at Oscar.

"Oscar, there's a chance you could get hit!"

Oscar nods. "I know, but this is a perfect opportunity to shoot it in the head. It's chest may hurt it, but the head is going to be the most effective! Now go! I don't know how much longer-"

A crack appears against the bubble, as Oscar staggers back, grunting.

"Ruby!"

With no hesitation, Ruby flew off, turning into a burst of rose petals. She flies over the ocean, as a little ripple follows beneath her on the water. She flies onto the deck next to the captain, taking a breath in.

"Now's your chance! Tell your men to fire!"

The captain nods, and points towards the Grimm.

"FIRE!"

Cannon shots echo across the water, as Oscar releases the bubble. For a split second, the laser touches him, melting through his aura, and burning a bit of his left arm. Oscar winces, and jumps back, as the Grimm looks at him. The Feilong roars, as 3 cannon shots land into it's chest, the last one hitting the Grimm in the head, completely obliterating it.

The roaring stops, as the body limps, before slowly disintegrating into dust...

They were victorious.

The crew mates on the ship began dancing and cheering, as the captain took a sigh of relief. The ship began sailing, stopping right next to Oscar. Ruby walked towards the ladder, as she saw Oscar climb up. A smile glistened on her face, as she saw Oscar, who smiled at her.

"That was... a close one..."

Ruby just couldn't stop smiling. Adventure, and the adventure after that, Oscar always was positive. Whether if he was injured, or even near death. His calm and sort of jokingly personality made Ruby feel better. What made her giggle and laugh was his sassiness, which he had used against Yang. She was also able to tell him a few things she refused to tell others, thanks to his understanding and calmness. Sure, he wasn't really the usual option, since Yang seemed to be the most "mature" or oldest out of all her friends...

But Oscar was special. Instead of just telling Ruby that things would be fine, even if she knew it wasn't, he just listened. Shared his thoughts, and understood Ruby's completely.

And so, she unreluctantly kept choosing Oscar to talk about her fears, and other personal things she wouldn't tell the others...

Her smile faded when she saw the burn on his left arm...

Seeing Oscar injured was terrible...

It reminded her of Atlas, after they had damaged the huge Whale. Jaune, Yang, and Ren had brought Oscar to the Schnee Manor, while Whitley and Klein were attending to Nora. They had let Whitley attend to Penny, while Klein attended to Nora. When Oscar had appeared at the front of the Manor, Ruby and Weiss were quick to question. Yang had to give them a rundown...

Yang herself, was also pissed off about it.

Ever since then, Oscar had been kept out of harm almost every fight. He did fight, but the others could not accept seeing him getting beaten up again.

Ruby walked over to Oscar, touching his left arm, making hiss.

"Hey hey! That hurt..." Oscar said, gently touching the burn.

Without thinking, Ruby took his hand and began sprinting back to her room. Oscar, trying his best to keep up, follows behind her. She quickly unlocks the door, and walks in.

"Oscar, sit down on the bed."

"Wait what?"

Ruby runs into her bathroom, before walking back out with a crepe bandage. She walks over to Oscar, and sit's next to him, holding out her hand.

"Let me see you arm."

Oscar frowns. "Ruby, it's fine..."

Ruby looks at him, before reaching for his arm either way. She grabs it, and gently pulls it towards her, beginning to the roll the bandage around his burn mark.

"You've got to be more careful, Oscar. I know being a Huntsman and Huntress isn't exactly safe, but I'd like it better if you weren't hurt..." Ruby said, wrapping the bandage up.

Oscar looks at her, obviously seeing the pain in her eyes. When he had reached the Schnee Manor, thanks to Winter, his body had given out. Winter had let them free, despite the general's orders. She had dropped the Ace Ops off, and told them to report to the General. They tried to tell her to let Jaune, Yang, and Ren go to the general. She refused...

She knew the stakes... but she didn't want any part in this anymore.

When Oscar arrived alongside Yang, Jaune, and Ren. They had entered to them all smiling at first, until Oscar entered. Ruby and Weiss were devastated. Oscar took only a step in before fainting, his body finally giving into the wounds he had sustained. Him and Penny had stayed in Whitley's room, and Ruby had stayed alongside those two everyday. She was scared. Nora was okay, but Oscar, and especially Penny did not seem good. Oscar had taken multiple blows and attacks without an Aura, coughing up blood. He was losing blood, hardly even able to move anymore. Penny didn't look good either, all the green gunk all over her. When she apologized, she immediately thought of Pyrrha... and it hurt her.

She had already lost Pyrrha, she couldn't afford to lose these two either...

Oscar frowns, and rubs Ruby's back, surprising her, making her tense up.

"You know Ruby... it's not your fault..."

Ruby's body relaxed, as she turned to Oscar, their Silver and Hazel eyes interlocking...

Her silver eyes, shining, had Oscar lost in another world...

And his Hazel eyes... had Ruby entranced...

The world around them faded away, as the two only saw each other.

The two scooted closer... leaning towards each other, their lips a few centimeters away from touching...

Ruby closed her eyes, losing herself in their own world...

A loud knock came at the door, shaking the two out of their trance. The two looked at each other... both burning with embarrassment.

Ruby had wish it just went a bit further...

Oscar stood up, and walked towards the door, opening it. The captain stood there, smiling.

"My apologies... I'm not intruding on anything, am I?"

Ruby's face flashed red, causing her to look away. Oscar's face turned red, shaking his head.

"N-no, You're fine!" He replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

The captain smiled. "Well... I needed to speak with the young lady, actually."

Much to Ruby's distaste, she wished Oscar could accompany her...

Heck, she just wished it was her and Oscar.

Oscar nodded, and walked out the door, looking back at Ruby.

"I'll be in my room if you're looking for me."

Ruby could only nod, still hoping Oscar did not remember anything today... She wanted him to remember it, but it was just too embarrassing that her feelings were getting mixed up.

The captain nodded, and closed the door, walking towards a chair in the corner. He took off his hat, and set it on the side.

"So... I believe a little romance has happened between you and him?"

Ruby didn't know if her face could turn more red than it had now, but if it can, it definitely has.

The captain chuckles, and smiles. "Well... that's not the only thing I wanted to talk to you about Miss. I wished to thank you."

Ruby looked up, the red still on her face, but slowly fading. The "thank you" she received from the Captain didn't have the same feeling as Oscar's. Ruby nods, and smiles.

"I-It's nothing sir..."

The captain nods. "If you and your friend were not here... I'm afraid that I wouldn't be where I am as of now."

Ruby nods. "Just doing our job!"

He nods, and walks towards the door. "If you ever need a ship to set sail, do not hesitate to find me here at Vale's docks."

The captain leaves, closing the door behind him. Ruby flings herself onto her bed, screaming into her pillow. She had tried to kiss Oscar...

Why did that boy make her feel like this?

Ruby looked up at the ceiling, her face still a shade of red. She held her hands together, sighing.

Hopefully it doesn't change anything between them...

Oscar closes his door, and takes off his coat, setting it on a rack. He walks and sit's down his bed, before facepalming.

He had almost kissed Ruby... and he felt like an idiot.

He fell back, laying on his bed...

If there was one thing that was certain between the two...

There was one thing that was most definitely obvious...

The two had fallen for each other...

They just had to find a way to figure out if they both felt the same for each other.


End file.
